ah'm an ice cream girl
by Hidden Fear
Summary: marie's thoughts on life over a bowl of ice cream.


this sorta just wrote itself. lots of this is from my own life... cause that's just the way it is. my own logan has a girlfriend, but we're still pretty close and he's helped me through a lot this year. sometimes it helps to just sum it all up, and what better way to do that than with a bowl of ice cream?

title:  
ah'm an ice cream girl  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It's prolly not exactly "healthy" to consume as much ice cream as ah do… but then, one has to wonder if it's "health" being practically nocturnal either…

'least ah can blame the nocturnal-ness on Logan. Though, with most of the teenage population stayin' up late, who knows if that's just normal for us anyways.

Lots of us have tried explainin' it to Jean, but she won't have it. "Early to bed, early to rise, makes mutants healthy, wealthy and wise" she says. Funny how some people forget so quickly what it's like to be a teen.

What ah can't stand is the people, like Jean, who seem to believe that teens are no different from anyone else, and shouldn't be treated any different.

When ya stop an' think about it, being a teen is one of the most confusing parts of life that there is. You're not a kid, yet ya still gotta listen to everyone and do what you're told. You're not an adult, 'cept ya gotta make your own decisions and take responsibility for your actions. Everyone treats you like an adult if it's convenient, but if it's not then you're back to being a kid.

Guess that's where Logan's stuck to. It's easier for him if ah stay a kid. Think that's why he calls me kid, though ah tend to think of it more as a way of sayin' ah'm his.

Ah love ice cream. It's cold for one thing. Cold and yummy. And everybody loves ice cream, kids and adults alike… so it's one of the only things that's neither childish nor adultish.

Part of me wishes ah'd never grown up. Ah never wanted to grow up, never really thought much 'bout my future either. Ah'm one of the only girls ah know that didn't dream of being a mommy when ah was a kid. Ah was never like them, like all the others.

Ah've been told that guys supposedly have more sexual thoughts than girls do, and that girls always dream of havin' a house and kids. Ah was never like that, but ah've always had to fight off lots of sexual thoughts, and that's not just cause Logan and ah are so close, or cause ah got his memories, ah had them even before ah met him.

Ah never felt like much of a girl when ah was younger. Somehow "girl" always translated to "pink" in my head… and if there's one thing ah'm not it's pink.

It took awhile, but… well now ah'm a woman. Ah guess you could say ah never really was a girl… ah was just always in a weird transitioning period. But ah'm actually glad of that. Ah never was one of those ditzy girls with no head on her shoulders. The funniest thing is that they'll have more trouble being a woman than ah will. Ah'm already a woman, partly cause ah was never a girl.

Grew up a bit fast though. Always have grown up fast. As a kid it was harder, cause ah was always leaving people behind. Don't get me wrong, ah can enjoy a day of giggling and shoppin' just as much as Kitty or Jubilee, but it was always different for me. Everyone my age seemed childish, and they still do. Ah like it here at school cause there is more age variety. Ah feel like ah finally fit in.

Heh, and then there's my "dark side" as Logan dubbed it. He just finds it so amusing… ah can't help that ah've got a bit of a dark sense of humor. Mmm… and ah've really come out of my shell. He's helped so much with that, with everything.

Yet… we've always been able to be friends cause he's always respected me. Ah don't really know how he did it, cause ah still had a lot of growing to do. Guess he was able to see who ah'd become and he held on to that.

Ice cream's gone. It always ends too soon… ah miss the cold sensation… oh well, ah'm going ta get some sleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
again, if you liked this then leave some sort of comment, even just "i liked it" cause if i get lots of feedback i'll post more. if not...


End file.
